Fire vs Conscience
by SilvrImage
Summary: This story takes place after the invasion and is just my version of the end of book 3 : its very kataang so read and review rated T for later chapters..theres gonna be lots of action! and kataang stuffff : so enjoyy - NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1: Sunset Tears

Disclaimer: dooooont own it...damn :))

ok soooo this is set after the failed invasion...its my own version of whats gonna happen after the group leaves. so read and reviewwww cuz its nice to do that :))

Chapter One: Sunset Tears

The sun was shining brightly, preparing to set and emitting golden specks to glimmer across the surface of the calm ocean. The day was smiling: the sun was triumphant. Aang sat alone on Appa's giant head as he began the long journey back to the Western Air Temple where the group would be safe for a short while. He felt so ashamed; he failed the world again. Silent tears fell down his soft young face tainted ever so slightly by war; silent tears which he let freely flow. He didn't want his friends to know and try to make him feel better. His failure caused the loss of all their families. He couldn't face them yet.

Katara sat on the full saddle starring at Aang's back. She knew he was crying, even if he refused to wipe his tears away. She knew she needed to talk to him but knew it'd be inappropriate now due to all their guests. She'd find alone time when they landed next. He needed to know it wasn't his fault.

They flew through night fall, everyone in silence, until Appa began to slowly descend. Aang landed him in a small clearing surrounded by plenty of forest, making a good cover.

"We're gonna rest here for the night. Try and get some sleep everyone. I'll stay awake and make sure we haven't been followed," Aang said in a quiet, tired voice filled with disappointment in himself.

"Aang, you shouldn't over do it. You need sleep too," Katara said only loud enough for Aang to hear.

"Someone's gotta make sure everyone's ok. The fire nation probably followed us and it's my fault were in this situation so I'm staying up."

"Let's go for a walk," she replied softly. Aang started to say something but Katara interrupted knowing what his concern was. "Sokka, can you make sure everything's ok here for a while?"

"I- wait, what? But I wanted to sl-"

"Sokka," she said with a dangerous tone and an obvious uprising in volume.

"Yes ma'am," he replied quickly and quietly causing a look of satisfaction to roll over Katara's face when she saw the results.

Katara took Aang far enough away from the campsite so Aang wouldn't be worried about anyone over hearing their conversation. She wanted him to be able to open up. She didn't want him to hold everything in anymore.

"Aang," she began but Aang interrupted.

"Just stop. You don't have to say anything. I know you're going to try and tell me that I shouldn't blame myself but I can't help it. Every time I try, I fail. The world keeps counting on me and I keep letting everyone down. Because of me, your family's trapped in the firenation, and so is everyone else's. Because of me-"

"Because of you the world has hope again," she said, cutting him off before he could make himself feel any worse. "Because of you people haven't given up to the fire nation. Because of you we have a chance. We still have time, Aang. You can still defeat the fire lord."

Aang didn't have anything to say. He was using everything he had to fight back the tears threatening to spill out at a moments notice. Katara always knew how to make things better. She always knew how to calm him down no matter how bad the situation: it was one of his favorite traits about her. And then he remembered what had happened just today. _Was that today? It felt so long ago. _

"Katara, about um," he stumbled to say the right thing, "um…thanks," he said instead unable to gather up the courage to say those three small words.

"What were you really gonna say Aang?" Katara pushed. She half knew what he was going to talk to her about. Just earlier today Aang answered any question she had on the matter, and she knew she felt the same way. She really wanted to talk about it.

"Well, Katara, I um…I l-"

"Katara! Aang! Come quick! We were followed!" Sokka yelled bursting in on their private conversation.

They exchanged looks of exhaustion and disbelief. They'd expected to be followed but why do they always get inturrupted at the most important times? Why couldn't the fire nation just give it a rest? They both hurried back to the campsite following Sokka. Aang refused to allow anything else to happen to anyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

ooooo i bet we all wonder who it iiiis :)

ok…comment :) cuz its really nice to get those

and encouraging too!!

i know its short but im gonna post the next chapter up pretty quick (tomorrow most likely...tonight maybe if i get enough reviews wanting it)

ok...byeeee for now


	2. Chapter 2: This Time Will Be Different

Disclaimer: don't own it…still….damn

Chapter Two: This Time Will be Different

The three returned to the camp to find Zuko dodging attacks left and right but curiously doing just that. He was playing only the defensive yelling 'wait!' and 'stop!' every few moments.

Aang realizing this shouted, "Everyone stop!" causing an immediate pause in the attack. "What do you want Zuko?"

"Please, I don't want to hurt you. I'm here to help. I'm here to help the avatar take down the fire lord," he said in such a voice the group had never heard before which alone was convincing enough. He was always such an angry foe and this new, soft tone showed such an apparent change in character: somewhat of a balance.

"How do we know you really mean that and this isn't some trick to try and get us while were sleeping?" Sokka interrogated, obviously missing the change everyone else seemed to have caught.

"Sokka, I think he really means it. Let's just hear him out," Katara said genuinely. She really thought there was good in Zuko. Maybe he'd finally found it in himself too.

The gang and its few guests agreed to listen to what Zuko had to say and Zuko was ready to talk so into his story he plunged: "Those months that I was following you, always trying to capture the avatar, were during the third and final year of my banishment." By seeing the looks of confusion on his listeners' faces he plunged deeper, telling stories of his childhood, of his mother, his prodigy sister Azula, and of his father, the fire lord: "All I ever wanted was his approval." He told the story of the Agni Kai (sp?) his father challenged him to after standing up for the right cause: the cause of his scar. He told of how he refused to fight his own father, the man he thought he loved, and was banished because of it, never to return unless with the avatar in his possession: "which is why I couldn't stop following you, hunting you down day after day. I was doing what I thought was right. But someone always made me question my morals." He grew sad when he began speaking of his uncle. Katara, Aang and Sokka knew of Iroh from the North Pole and of his understanding for the need of balance in the world. He continued his story speaking of how he confronted his father, telling him he would help the avatar take him down, and of how he tried to free his uncle from the prison but when he arrived, he'd already escaped. "He's probably trying to find you too," Zuko finished after at least an hour of talking.

Somewhere during the middle of Zuko's story, Toph had felt extra vibrations coming from the edge of their clearing where the stranger sat apparently also listening to the story, but not moving. Toph let the stranger be for now; she knew those vibrations and they weren't here to harm anyone. But now that Zuko had finished, the vibrations began moving closer towards the camp. A voice now accompanied the vibrations.

"I am proud of you, my nephew," said the old uncle whom Zuko longed to see more than anyone. At the sound of his voice, Zuko jumped in shock and misbelieve. He figured he'd run into his uncle sooner of later but not this soon.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled in surprise and joy. "I'm sorry, Uncle. I-"

"It's ok Zuko. I know it has been a difficult time for you these past years. I'm just glad to see you've made the right decision in the end," Iroh said, not wanting Zuko to have to say anymore. He didn't need to explain anything; Iroh was understanding in that way.

"Um, sir? You're a master, aren't you?" Aang asked in a hopeful tone.

"I am," Iroh answered knowing where it was going. "You have not mastered fire bending yet?" asked Iroh already knowing the answer.

"No, I haven't. I was wondering if you would be willing to teach me." Aang asked in a humbling tone, showing that he understood that he may be the avatar but Iroh would be his master and without a master the title avatar meant nothing.

"Then I will teach you the art of fire bending. You will need it when you face the fire lord." Iroh said causing a look of relief, excitement, and fear all mixed in one to wash over his face. "But first, I think we should finish our journey to the air temple where we can begin our training in a safer place for you and your friends," Iroh finished, basically answering all questions on if they were going to be joining the group or not.

"Right. Everyone rest up, were continuing tomorrow at sun up," Aang said with a new tone of authority and hope. Things were finally going to work out the way they were supposed to. He was going to become a fully realized avatar. He was going to be ready this time. He would defeat the fire lord next time. He knew it. But for now, he stayed awake consumed with thoughts of fire bending. His first and last attempt at the element was a guilty memory which he hated to think about. The last time he played with fire, the one he loved got hurt. _Katara._ He closed his eyes tight trying to brush away the guilty feeling twisting in his stomach as the memory played itself over in his mind. _This time will be different though,, I'm a master at water bending and earth bending like Jong-Jong said I had to be. This time will be different,_ he thought reassuring himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep. _This time will be different._

ok sooooo I know it was a short and boring chapter but it was necessary

sorry!! Ill post the next chapter quick so that u guys don't have to wait too long for some good stuff like kataang moments :) which we all love…and firebending! Which will be fun so sit tight:))


	3. Chapter 3: Sunset's Memories

Disclaimer: damn I hate this…I don't own avatar the last airbender :((

Chapter Three: Sunset's Memory

Several days had passed and the group had finally made it to the western air temple. It was about mid-day when Appa landed in a large empty court. Aang's guests looked around in awe at the circular beauty that was the air nomads' empty abandoned home. Aang felt bliss wash over him as he remembered his childhood, friends, and loved ones which was quickly replaced by the feeling of sorrow when he remembered that they were all gone.

The gang was accepting as it could get in the situation it was in. Katara trusted Zuko enough to allow him in her presence but still wasn't ready to accept him as part of the group. Sokka was…Sokka. He was the least happy about these fire benders in his presence. These are the people that were not only part of the attack that took his father away for three years and the life of his mother, but the leaders of the men who did. He needed proof because with Sokka, if you were fire nation, you were guilty before proven innocent, which was maybe possible, and would take a lot of time. Sokka was cautious and always followed his instincts _which are always right_ he thought to himself. I mean his instincts only almost got them caught by an entire troop of fire nation soldiers, but those same instincts had also saved an entire village. _That proves it. I'm always_ right rang his finishing thought causing him to smirk to himself at this final conclusion.

Now Toph and Aang were different stories. Although Aang had been greatly affected by the war, he wasn't quite as bitter towards the two knew members of their group. True, he had lost his entire race to the fire nation's hands, but he was a generally accepting person. Hearing Zuko's story and the sincerity in his voice was enough to convince his instincts to trust Zuko. Not entirely. He was trusting him just enough to be in his presence without having to take on a defensive guard. And he had his instincts too: his avatar instincts, which were telling him that this was his one ticket to fire bending.

Toph on the other hand was the least bitter of the crowd. She saw Iroh has an old friend and Zuko through Katara, Sokka, and Aang's stories. The fire nation hadn't killed any of her family, nor had it taken anything from her specifically. Besides, she'd had the upper hand when it came to trust; she could always tell when someone was lying and Zuko definitely wasn't.

Everyone was still standing in the court, some wandering farther than others, all of them awe struck while taking in their surroundings. "Where are we gonna sleep?" The Duke asked from the far side of the court. Everyone turned around to look at Aang. They were quite curious to know the answer as well.

"There're plenty of bedrooms here for each of us. Follow me," Aang said while walking towards the huge arc leading into the giant circular building. He took the guests to the same place he used to sleep where there were doors lined along the long twisting hallway. "We'll be using these rooms," he said while everyone began to pick rooms in which they'd be saying. Aang, naturally, stayed in his old bedroom which happened to be next door to the room Katara had picked.

Everyone began settling in to their new rooms, ready to sleep a good night's sleep in an actual bed rather than the hard ground that they'd been sleeping on during the past nights of travel. Aang sat on his bed in his old room, remembering all the years he'd lived here, never guessing this would be his fate. It was all so much in so little time. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed until a lovely sound made its way to Aang's ears.

"I remember the first time you brought us here," Katara said in a soft voice. "This place is so amazing but last time we didn't get to see much," she finished, leaving Aang with two choices: to agree or to show her around and the latter was what she was pushing for.

"You want me to show you around? This place is even more beautiful at sunset," he said watching a smile grow on Katara's beautiful face causing his stomach to flip and a smile to form on his face as well.

"I'd love to see this place at sunset," she answered while Aang rose from his bed to meet Katara at his doorway. _This could be the perfect opportunity_ he thought to himself.

They wandered around here and there, Aang showing her every corner of the temple, saving his favorite place for when the sun would set. They talked here and there, small talk mostly, because their presence to each other was speaking louder than their words could.

The sun was preparing to set while Aang whispered in Katara's ear saying he had one last place to show her. He grabbed her hand, causing her to blush slightly while her stomach fluttered at the touch of his hand in hers. He took her to the highest balcony in the temple. The same balcony that Monk Giatso and himself baked sweets on which they used for the mere hobby of throwing on the other stuffy monks. Aang had always felt so peaceful when on the balcony. He felt as if he were starring down upon the world rather than living in it which was a huge relief for his overly filled mind at times. Saving the world was a lot to think about, but for now, during this sunset, the girl sitting on the edge of the balcony next to him was all he could think about.

"This is beautiful, Aang," Katara said struck by awe as she watched the sun set working wonders before her eyes. The entire temple seemed to sparkle with beauty. She starred at the magnificent sight, only letting her eyes stray towards Aang when he spoke her name.

"Katara, about that thing I was trying to tell you in the forest the other day…um…I wanted to finish what I was saying," he said beginning to feel more nervous than ever.

"Go on," she urged allowing a soft smile to play across her delicate features, causing Aang to blush furiously.

"Katara…I…"

Buahahaha cliff hangerr…don't worry though…you all know I update quickly

Will he say it? Or is he gonna be interrupted agaiinnnn??

Oh and special thanks to AnimegirlKiki who pointed out how I sort of left out everyones reactions…I was gonna get to it but she beat me to it:))

And another thanks to jliljj who mentioned about how Katara already knew a lot of stuff about Zuko…I didn't forget about it…I just didn't add it in since no one else had heard about it so he talked about it anyway so the rest of the group could know.

Thank you guys so much for you input! And I hope that answered ur questions…and…have a great day:))


	4. Chapter 4: Concentration?

Disclaimer: I don't own alta.

Ok a couple people pointed out that the western air temple was the female air temple which meaaaans Aang obviously didn't grow up there. Sorry bout that guys! But for the sake of this story were gonna just pretend that the western air temple is Aang's old home and the eastern is the female temple. I hope that that's ok with you guys!!

Chapter Four: Concentration?

"You what, Aang?" Katara asked when she saw him struggling to finish.

"Katara, we haven't really known each other for that long but it feels like I've known you for forever. After spending almost everyday together, I feel like we've gotten really close, and I've grown to care for you, a lot," Aang began causing Katara to blush at the last part he said, "but I think there's something more than just caring for you. Katara, I love you."

Katara smiled bigger and brighter than she'd smiled in her life and whispered, "I love you too, Aang," before pulling him into the deepest kiss either of them had yet experienced. The couple continued kissing, only breaking apart due to the realization of the darkness that had consumed them by now. The sun had long set and they'd been gone for a while. They decided to head back incase anyone was wondering where they'd been. They weren't quite sure what or when they were going to tell the others. The entire walk back they were giggling to each other as they discussed the reactions they'd get out of Toph and Sokka. "I can just see Sokka's face," Katara said between giggles.

"And what exactly about my face is so funny?" Sokka chimed in from down the hall. The couple hadn't realized how close they were to their rooms already; the walk back had flown by.

"Nothing, Sokka," Aang said trying as hard as he could to suppress his laughter.

"Aaaand where have you two been?" He interrogated.

"Just…lookin' around," Aang said on the verge of laughter.

"Just looking around?" Sokka asked in an unconvinced tone. "You lived here. Did you really need to look around?"

"But I never lived her Sokka, you know that," Katara chimed in, her voice shaking as she tried to suppress her need to laugh.

"Of course I know that!" said Sokka as his voice cracked like it normally did when he yelled. "Never mind! I don't want to know what you two were up to anyway," he finished defeated.

"Ok, Sokka," Aang said allowing himself to laugh as he said this. "Good night, Katara," he said before entering his room.

"Good night, Aang!" he heard Katara shout back before closing his door and laying on his bed. He was beaming and was unable to stop, nor did he want to. His dream came true. The girl he loves, loves him back. Nothing could make his world any better…except maybe bringing the end to the war, which he felt much more confident with since his new relationship with Katara. He felt like he was on top of the world.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Aang had met with Iroh to discuss his training.

"You will begin today and we will train every day at sunrise. Now, lets begin our lesson," said Iroh with extreme promptness not hesitating to get to the point. "Fire is a dangerous, destructive, difficult, and beautiful element," he began while creating a small flame in his hand. "It can seem so soft," he said while bending it into intricate designs in the air. "And it can be harsh," he said while creating it into a deadly fireball and sending it off into the empty space around them. For Aang's comfort, he didn't want anyone to be around during his training, especially Katara. The memories of his last fire bending attempt still haunted his thoughts.

"I want you to begin with breathing exercises. Concentration and discipline are key to fire bending," Iroh said while Aang remembered the breathing exercises he was given by his previous master. This time, however, he left out the complaints. He learned from his mistake and knew it would be better to trust what his master was saying. "Breathe in slowly through your nose and exhale through your mouth, concentrating on the sun's warmth on your skin. The sun is our main source of power. We draw our fire bending strength from the sun, much like how a water bender draws her power from the moon," Iroh added, knowing a familiar feeling would help Aang during his lessons. Unlike Toph, he was understanding, taking an approach much like Katara's.

Iroh continued teaching Aang the proper meditations and breathing exercises as well as the proper attitude one should take when beginning the process or mastering fire bending. "Fire is remorseless so you must be persistent. You must be able to tame your fury or suffer the consequences. Fire will burn where it pleases. You must learn to not only create and manipulate fire but distinguish a fire you started. Without control, the fire bends you. Without control, only destruction can come from this element."

Concentration and the introduction to fire were all Aang learned for the day. Fire cannot be rushed. When Iroh had dismissed Aang, he had a new appreciation and respect for fire. Although a lot of what Iroh was saying was the same thing Jong-Jong had said, it had a new effect on him coming from Iroh. He actually took it all to heart. Was it just because Iroh seemed so honorable, or was it just him becoming more mature?

Aang headed back up to his room to see if Katara was in her room. He hadn't seen her all day and he wanted to do something with her. He didn't care if it was water bending practice or just walking and talking, or collecting food; he just wanted to be in her presence.

When he reached the rooms he headed towards Katara's door and was about to knock when he saw that his door was open but didn't remember leaving it open. He walked over to the entrance to find Katara sitting on his bed waiting for his return.

"Aang!" she yelled with excitement while running across the room to greet him with a hug and a short kiss on the lips. Aang liked this new way of greeting each other. "How was it?"

"Not bad, I didn't really fire bend yet," he said in a modest tone, "How was your day? What did you do?"

"Um…I didn't really do anything now that I think about it," she said laughing at herself.

"Well…the day's not over. Wanna go water bend?" Aang asked thinking of how much more fun it would be with the new step they'd taken with each other in their relationship. He then wondered if she considered him her boyfriend, but decided to just keep the question to himself for now.

"Ok," she answered, smiling and blushing a little, obviously thinking about the same thing Aang was.

And with this they were off in search of the most secluded water source they could find.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:)) I wonder why they want it to be secluded:DD

ok sry that this one took so long but i had finals this whole week and I really had to study for them

so here it is

and here comes Christmas vacation which means….lots of writing!!!!

soooooo be happy everyone!!

be so happy that you review nice things! lol ok…

bye!

and thank you to everyone who reviewed! especially wakaaaa your extremely motivating reviews lol...much appreciated...as were everyone elses! thanks so much you guys!!!


	5. Author's Note: Please Read!

Ok…I said last chapter that I know that Aang didn't grow up in the western air temple and that I made a mistake…im sry guys!! I already made it kind of hard to change unless I restarted the story so going by reviews do you guys want me to start over and change the story where it needs to be changed or do u want me to just keep going and pretend that he grew up there…or what…gimme some input and lemme know what u guys wanna do with the story…alright…review if you have an opinion or email me…either one will work.

Oh and I know that this isn't the end of the season…im just doin this to hold myself over cuz im so impatient :))


	6. Chapter 5: Word Bending

Chapter Five: Word Bending

Ok so after a long wait…here's chapter 5! Sorry bout the long wait guys, it was really hard trying to get back into this one cuz I felt somewhat discouraged and I didn't know what way I wanted to go with the story. So anywayyy…I got back on my feet and I'll try not to keep you guys waiting so long again.

**Chapter Five: Word Bending**

Katara and Aang were "water bending" in the farthest place the could find. The new happy couple couldn't get enough of each other and before they knew it, the sun had set and they were still having the same water fight they'd been at for several hours. Their laughter rose through the slowly darkening and quieting night. Aang, still laughing, laid down flat on his back in the soft grass that surrounded the edge of the river they'd been "bending" in. Katara followed suit. They laid there together, half knowing Sokka was probably storming through the temple, ranting about how they were late, and the other half not caring about the consequences they'd have to deal with when they got back. Eventually, people were going to catch on that something between them was different. The real question was,

"When should we tell everyone?"

Aang took a moment before smiling and saying, "Tell everyone what?"

Katara laughed and sat up splashing Aang with more water before pouncing him, causing the two to roll once or twice down the soft slope leading to the water. Katara ended up on top of Aang, her face inches from his. Their breaths were quick and their hearts raced with excitement and affection. They were smiling to each other, neither daring to break his or her gaze into the others' eyes. Their smiles faded into each other as Aang closed the small distance between their lips. The night's stars sang the symphony of the blessed heavens and nothing in the world could have ruined this moment. Well, ok, _something_ could have. And he did.

"Get off of my sister!" Sokka screamed, jumping off Appa, whom he'd taken to find the two missing team members.

"Crap," Katara uttered under her breath as she slowly rolled off of Aang. She knew Sokka was going to be like this. And she didn't want to break the news to him this way.

"Actually, Sokka, Katara was on top of _me_," Aang said lowly enough so only Katara could hear, sending her and himself into fits of giggles which they were both trying hard to stop. The situation didn't seem to be in their favor, and they would have rathered it didn't happen but the two of them were so happy that neither really cared how much they'd be yelled at or made fun of.

"Do you guys even realize how worried we've all been? You've been gone for hours and - _why are you laughing?!_"

It was too much. They understood the seriousness of disappearing without a word but…it was Sokka, and the way his voice still squeaked when he was yelling would make anyone laugh.

Sokka gave up for now: "Whatever, can we just go back now so I can go to sleep and pretend I didn't have to see this and we can discuss how to deal with this little situation another time."

"There's really nothing to discuss Sokka," Katara said quickly regaining her serious tone. Her brother thinking he could role her life and tell her what she could and couldn't do was an extremely touchy subject for her.

"Sure there is. We can talk about how you can't do _that_," he spat with distaste written all over his face as he threw his arms in the direction of the area that he'd caught them, "with _him_."

"You can't and won't tell me what I can and cannot do!" Katara began raising her voice but Sokka cut her off here before she could continue.

"Don't you realize your position?! They'll use _you_ to get to _him_," he yelled matching Katara's level and pointing at Aang who flinched then hung his head. He wanted to say so much: tell Katara he'd never let anyone hurt her, but he saw where this was going. It was a fear issue between brother and sister and had to be solved by just that: brother and sister. "The fire nation is ruthless and cruel. They won't care that you're just a kid Katara! They could kill you." Sokka paused before almost whispering, "I can't lose you like we lost mom."

Katara's demeanor quickly switched from rage to understanding compassion. Her brother had obviously never voiced this concern but it had been something on his mind for a while now. He might have been thick headed at times, but even he could see it (Katara and Aang's "together-ness") coming. Well, he might have had a few hints from Toph, but that's beside the point.

"Sokka, they've tried that before and they'll try it again, if not me, then they'll use you, or Toph, or Appa," Aang's mood had quickly plummeted throughout the yelling match and his regular thoughts of how often he put his beloved friends in danger were beginning to resurface themselves again, "but that's why we have to stick with Aang. He can't face the fire nation alone and I won't let him. We make such a strong team and I know we need Aang as much as he needs us. The fire nation knows his weakness, so we can't leave and let them use it. They'll find us where ever we go. The earth kingdom isn't exactly safe anymore."

Sokka took a moment before quietly responding, "I know. I just don't know how to protect you anymore."

"I'm not a little girl, Sokka. I can protect myself."

Sokka knew she was right. He was defeated. He knew it was best to stay with Aang and he wouldn't even think about leaving him now. He might not have voiced it, but he cared for Aang like a little brother.

After a few moments of silence that seemed to drag on for ever, Katara lightened the serious mood with a, "Come on, let's go back," and a soft smile of understanding. The three rode back the short trip in silence, all thinking about the inevitable truth of the words that had just been said. Although, Aang couldn't help but feel light and content: his one true loved, truly loved him back. And that was enough for him.

Ok! Im sooo sorry for such a long wait. Kiiiinda heavy chapter but it was necessary. It's not like Sokka's just gonna have cake over Katara dating Aang. I promise though, next chapter won't be such a drag.

Review!


End file.
